1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles including goggle bodies of eyecup shape or the like, and ring-shaped face-contact pads mounted to the goggle bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of these types of conventional swimming goggles are disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 06-48715) and 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-143762) as shown in FIGS. 10 to 14.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, in an eyecup C of the swimming goggles disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, an upper bottom surface 21a in contact with an upper mounting surface of a face-contact pad P mounted to the eyecup C, and a lower bottom surface 21b in contact with a lower mounting surface of the face-contact pad P are symmetrically formed. A distance from a lens front surface f to the upper bottom surface 21a of the eyecup C is the same as a distance from the lens front surface f to the lower bottom surface 21b of the eyecup C.
As shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, in the face-contact pad P mounted to the eyecup C, an upper bottom surface 31a in contact with a position above each eye of a wearer, and a lower bottom surface 31b in contact with a position below the eye of the wearer are symmetrically formed. A distance from the lens front surface f of the eyecup C to the upper bottom surface 31a is the same as a distance from the lens front surface f of the eyecup C to the lower bottom surface 31b. 
In the conventional swimming goggles, the upper bottom surface 31a of the face-contact pad P contacts the position above each eye of a wearer, that is, a portion between the eyebrow and the upper lid, and the lower bottom surface 31b of the face-contact pad P contacts the position below the eye of the wearer, that is, a portion slightly below the lower lid. The portion between the eyebrow and the upper lid protrudes frontward from the portion slightly below the lower lid, and has a harder fitting and is thus less depressed when pushed as compared to the portion slightly below the lower lid.
Thus, when the wearer wears the conventional swimming goggles, a contact pressure at the portion between the eyebrow and the upper lid is larger than that at the portion slightly below the lower lid, and the portion between the eyebrow and the upper lid is strongly pressed by the upper bottom surface 31a of the face-contact pad P. Thus, there is a problem that the mark of the face-contact pad P clearly remains locally in the portion, or the wearer feels uncomfortable when wearing the goggles.
Furthermore, in the conventional swimming goggles, the portion between the eyebrow and the upper lid is strongly pressed by the upper bottom surface 31a of the face-contact pad P as described above. A pressing force on the portion slightly below the lower lid by the lower bottom surface 31b of the face-contact pad P is thereby correspondingly reduced. Thus, when a high water pressure is applied at the time of diving or the like, there occurs a problem that water may leak in the goggles from the portion.